


BEINGSMINGLE.COM

by SonakuraNyria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Dean Smokes, Depression, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Dad Castiel, Single Dad Dean, Slow burn fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: BEINGS MINGLEFind Your Life Partner Today. Be It Celestial, Demonic, Terrestrial or Supernatural.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long fluffy winged fic. You're all going to hate me as the time passes with how slow the development of relationships is going to go. But if you get bored just pray to Castiel to fly your ass to some fancy smut.  
> I can't help that all my plots and stories gotta suck but hey, thank you for viewing the story any way.

"You should try it."

Gabriel's advice to his younger brother as he watched Castiel stroke Albert's head. He's coped up, lonely and hasn't dated since he was attacked by his ex-girlfriend. Gabriel knows how attractive his younger brother is. His vessel eye candy was begging to get back on the playing field and Gabriel wasn't going to let Castiel waste the perfect opportunity to enjoy it.

Since the world was introduced to all the creatures that went bump in the night. Co-existence was a possibility. Humans interacting with the Supernatural parts of society had played out kindly and apparently coupling was a smiled upon ordeal. No longer was there a secrecy of code that everyone lived by. It was truly freedom. Even Lucifer had made a pact with God to abandon his mission in destroying all of humanity. He was satisfied with having his son prancing about. The true King Boy of Hell had a crown and Lucifer was no longer alone. His siblings having forgiven him for centuries of terror and war that plagued everyone. Thus, a new civilization was born. That also accompanied by the twenty first century had no doubt aided in the spread of united love. Which is how Gabriel had stumbled across the dating website founded and responsible for the marriages of over 3,000 members and the relationship stages of the remaining 10,000. Cupids were having a ball with the amount of work they had on their hands. Restoring the love that had once been a mainstay was now a main stream event.

"Why do you constantly go on and on about nonsense?" Castiel retorted as he adjusted Albert's collar. Smiling when he heard the small bell jingle. His cadet blue eyes expressing childish amusement as he brought his attention back to his annoyed older brother who was snapping his fingers in Castiel's face. 

"Castiel, you need to get your feathered ass back out into the dating scene."

Castiel brushes Gabriel aside as he moves to his bedroom. Gabriel hot on his tail as he pulls out his work uniform. Stripping out of his sweaty t-shirt from his morning jog as he proceeds to unlace his sneakers. He tosses them directly at his intruding brother who's words come out choppy as he swats the offending objects away.

"You-" One sneaker smacked towards the foot of the bed.

"need to get back-" Dodges the second sneaker as it flies out into the hallway.

"out there." Gabriel's voice muffled as Castiel manages to get his t-shirt into his brother's face. The dramatic yank is enough to send Castiel into a set of giggles as he watches Gabriel comb his hair back. Gabriel ever so intent on being presentable 

"Why would I want to attempt that?" Castiel questions. "You do recall that it was you who set me up on that Tinder profile and that led me to meeting April. Which she happened to be a Reaper who was targeting to murder me."

"Murder's a strong word." Gabriel protested, "I say kill would be more suitable considering she did take your virginity you before she nicked-"

"Stabbed." Castiel corrected with a pointed look at Gabriel as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom. Striping the rest of his clothes off and adjusting the knobs for the shower. Gabriel zapped himself into the bathroom as Castiel stepped into the stream of running water.

"Why do you insist on interrupting me?"

Castiel stuck his head on the side of the curtain. As he brushed his teeth. Shampoo lathered into his hair. His eyes gleaming with a sharp edge of vexation from the pest that was Gabriel.

"Why do you insist on using alternative words to reshape the reality of what happened to me?"

Gabriel pouts in that way that says he's not having a grand time in the scheme of things. He hates losing any game especially to a younger sibling. Castiel's tempted to splash water at the Archangel just to get rid of him but for all his worst qualities he was above all persistent. His drive to have his point made loud, clear and present to whoever was in his presence. The unlucky candidate just happened to be Castiel.

"At least take a look at the site." Gabriel's insistence had drawn out for far longer than what Castiel had predicted. Everyday he showed up to Castiel's humble apartment just to discuss the dating site till he knew Castiel's resolve would crumble.

"Ask Father for a task or something, Gabriel. Some of us are trying to educate themselves." Castiel's voice was reflecting defeat. His fingers folding a page in one of the books he was studying from.

"Lucifer has given up his plot and he's a happy father of a bouncing baby boy. Do you think Dad really has anything for me to do?"

Castiel gestured for Gabriel to bring his laptop over which Gabriel gleeful obliged. Fingers snatching up the sleek crimson laptop as he plopped down beside Castiel who growled when he crushed a few papers scattered on the cushion.

"Oh relax! Once you see the hotties on this site, you'll forget all about being a genius."

Castiel rolls the crystal gems that are trained on the screen of his laptop as his brother pulls up the site.

"I've seen this on advertisements and many billboards." Castiel commented. He hears a light chime sound as Gabriel logs into his account. There's a picture of Gabriel posing casually. He's staring at the camera with the honey silk eyes that reflect mischief. The facial hair lines his jaw and gives him an edge paired with his watch. The brown leather clutching his wounded wrist. His bar lights are casting over the lens of the camera that took the photo. The baseball cap adds just enough shade to give the golden glow his eyes are best noted for.

"LetsGabeItOn?" Castiel questions in a mocking tone as his eyes flicker up to Gabriel's face. Gabriel's response is a nonchalant shrug and a seductive three times lift of his eyebrows before returning to scroll downwards through the rest of the information on his page. A list of icons of different faces and profiles that are based on compatibility. None of them catch his eye but he allows Gabriel to led him through different pages. There's different types of beings. All sorts of supernatural creatures varying in each profile he views. He sees many humans having joined in on the quest to find a soul mate as well. Gabriel clicks on a random male.

"This hunk right here is what I'm talking about."

Castiel studies the man for a moment. He's certainly Gabriel's type.

"He's a vampire." Castiel interjects in the off putting speech of Gabriel reading out the About Me section.

"It's all fun as long as those fangs don't sink in." Gabriel playfully pinching Castiel till he was a sobbing ticklish mess. Gabriel ceases when they hear a knock on the door. Castiel standing up and walking over to find Lucifer with his son balanced in his arms bundled up in a blanket. Grabbing a pudgy hand and shaking at Castiel.

"Say hi to Uncle Cass!" Lucifer eyes gleaming as he held the baby out for Castiel to hold. "Go on! He's not gonna bite ya."

Castiel can't help the satisfied grin that spreads when he sees small eyelids closed and a small mouth open with a wailing sound. Lucifer tucks the blanket over the baby's head before gesturing for Castiel to let him. Gabriel groans at the sight of Lucifer entering the apartment. Head throwing back hard into the wall and leaving a dent that Castiel wishes he could exclaim at but the bundle in his arms prevents the outburst. His attention soaked up in the tiny creature who gurgles and whimpers. Tossing around tiny fist in anguish.

"Luci! Why do you always have to show up?"

"Unlike you, I asked Cass if I could drop in. Besides, I needed a friendly uncle to behold the greatest of my creations." Lucifer explains as he reclines in the armchair closest to the laptop.

"Now, where do we sign up for Castiel's dating profile?"

Castiel stops his playful brush of the nose on his nephew. Relishing the sounds of small air puffs that come out when the baby feels joyous. Albert curled up on the window sill even perks his head up when he hears Lucifer mention dating profile.

"You're joking?" Castiel had never suspected that Lucifer would be into something as petty as a dating site. His older brothers just stare at him as if he's a simpleton.

"No, as much as I hate" Lucifer points to Gabriel, "his ideas. I agree that this is necessary and we're doing it so uh have fun with my son while we work our magic. Pro bono, I might add."

Castiel huffs annoyance, rocking his nephew gently before charging over to squish himself in front of his laptop. Lucifer scooting closer to peer at the screen to better watch Castiel's actions.

"If we're doing this then we'll do it my way." Castiel declares, setting the baby into Gabriel's unwilling arms as he cracks his knuckles. Picking up his laptop to set up his profile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, how come you don't just slide yourself into the system."

Sam had been pestering Dean for three years now since Dean had come up with the idea of Beings Mingle. It had started off small and had grown into a dating enterprise. The IT Department having being winged by Sam and Kevin before Dean had hired Charlie who had become the single tag team of the century. Her skills far extending and superior to any actually team Dean could've bothered to hire. Her income grew as the number of memberships added up for new features.

"Why the hell would I do that, Sammy?"

"I dunno maybe only because you're single, searching and have created the perfect match maker website."

Dean threw the balled up scrap paper he had reserved for the trash can at his smart mouth younger brother.

"I'm fine with the stuff I'm using."

Sam threw the wad right back at him, doing a victory pump when he nailed Dean square in the middle of his forehead. His plaid shirt was giving Dean's migraine a whole headache of its own. The colors nauseating as they blended in but popped out individually. Red and orange lined up was just not meant to be partners.

"If you're into one night stands. Besides you dated that one angel chick. You're not just into humans. You like things that fall from Heaven."

"Heaven sent, Samuel, they were sent down to Earth to adapt with mankind." Dean pointed out as he swiveled over to his desktop ignoring the stare directed his way.

"I joined and I have to say I have messaged some pretty decent beings."

"Sam, please do in fact shut your piehole." Dean groaned as Sam forced the office chair back to him. Arms encasing the smaller frame of Dean as he leaned on the arm rests.

"You're going to make a profile and stop this nonsense of moping about. Isn't it bad enough that you've got a household of adopted children and no spouse to help."

"Are you offerin' to marry me and be their second dad instead of their uncle?" Dean teased, leaning in closer to bump noses with Sam playfully as he eskimo kissed him before settling back when the door to his office swung open.Charlie's flaming bob cut poking in as she jumped onto the leather beige couch.

"What's up, bitches?"

Sam winked at Dean before pulling back. The color of his eyes shifting to a pale emerald as he placed himself beside her. Throwing his feet up onto the coffee table just to piss Dean off.

"Telling Dean to join Beings Mingle."

Charlie's eye brightened up as she squealed delightfully.

"That's exactly what I was coming in here to talk about." She tapped out a few keys before turning her laptop to Dean's general direction. Manicured fingernail tapping her screen at a picture of a woman. She's got a face that says bitchy, in charge and sneaky. Which only really indicates to Dean that it's a demon. Although, he's approving the hot ass motorcycle she's straddling in one of her pics and the leather jacket that fits her frame. Long brown hair cascading down her back which really appeals the porcelain skin of her rounded circular shaped jawline. Cheeks reflecting a baby smooth finish even when lifted up in a devilish smile.

"I need a week off work."

Dean coffee spurted out of his nose, gushing out before he could contain it. Sam and Charlie's faces showing disgust as he wiped up the surface of his desk. Thanking God that he hadn't left any paper work out. In the midst of dabbing his nose, Charlie proceed.

"Her name is Meg and we've decided that we want to see how we'll get along living together for a week."

"That's great!" Sam congratulated, eyes slanted at Dean to do the same. Dean brushed the glare aside.

"I'm sorry, did you say a week?" Dean questioned as he finished straightening himself out. Composure back in place as he stood to change into a spare dress shirt he kept packed away in a drawer. He wasn't self-conscious of his build. His abs having become less defined but certainly there as his core was stronger than a tree and his abdomen bulging with muscles lying beneath the skin.His pecs having gained more shape with age and shoulders broad on his six foot one height. Collar bone arched out in waiting for hands and a warm mouth. Charlie and Sam whistling as they watched him button up.

"You've seen me shirtless countless times!"

"It never gets old." Sam remarked, eyeing Dean's chest. Raking them up towards Dean's face as he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. Turning to high-five Charlie who nodded her head in agreement.

"If I wasn't lesbian, I'd tap that." Charlie complimented as she took a once over before returning to her original reason for sitting in Dean's office. "I'm warranted to a week off of work! Plus, you know how important it is for me to find a suitable partner! I don't wanna grow old have cats as wives!"

Dean chuckled good naturedly as he plopped down heavy into his chair. Rotating once and pointing a stern finger at Charlie when he rounded back in her direction.

"She a demon?"

"Yes." Charlie bravely answered, her eyes betraying the internal cringe.

"Sam will pack you a supply bag so you'll be prepared just in case she goes psycho bitch on you and you call me if you need anything."

"Oh, thank you!" Charlie giddy as she ran over to place pecks all over Dean's face. Smearing light pink lipstick in various areas. Skipping out of Dean's office and rambling on about a list of items she needed to pack. Sam shut the office door before returning to Dean's side. Grabbing a wet wipe to rid the lipstick stains. Fingers cradling Dean's chin as he set about cleaning, placing a chaste kiss on Dean's forehead.

"Don't think this'll be the last you've heard of me."

"Shut up and go help her. I don't wanna lose the only tech support worth paying and call Kevin up to see if he'll be willing to take over temporarily."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is slight Wincest in this chapter. As will more of the chapters onward will contain and I will put a warning. I have indicated in the relationship tags what ships will be in there. If you don't like any of them listed then please don't read.

Castiel's fingers are gliding across the keyboard with precision. As he zips past the signup page.

"Well, I'll be damned." Lucifer whistled out, watching Castiel's fingers skittering over with practiced ease. "My little brother knows his stuff and here I thought he was a hopeless prude."

Castiel simply works his magic or his adapted skills to technology.

"I've been attending a local college. I want to be able to live among humanity with pride."

"That's very good of you, Cass. I'm sure Daddy's proud of the progress you've made." Lucifer praises, holding his arms out for his wailing son who's kicking about in Gabriel's stiff, motionless arms. The other Archangel unable to process how to tame the angry creature as his nephew has worked his way out of the layered nest Lucifer had carefully wrapped him in. Gabriel shuffles over a bit bow legged as he lowers the newborn into his father's receptive arms. Sighing in relief as he's unburdened. Lucifer immediately rewraps the newborn, nestling him in the comfort of the woven blanket Castiel had gifted at the baby shower.

"Oh, you fussy little boy! Kicking and screaming like your ol' man." Lucifer mutters to his son as he pulls out a bottle from the diaper bag he's brought with him. Gabriel snorts in Lucifer's direction as he leans over Castiel's shoulder. Pointing at the image icon and commenting how much he loathes Castiel's choices. The glare Lucifer replies with sends tension through the air waves and Castiel refrains from dividing his allegiance to either Archangel. Instead throwing himself into filling out the web page. He knows everything he needs to know about his vessel. He's diligent in explaining his personality as Gabriel leers in his ear.

"Cass, how do you even manage to get laid?"

Castiel sends his elbow into Gabriel's gut causing the older angel to settle back into the sofa cushions.

"I get better ass because I chose quality over quantity." Castiel points out and Lucifer breaks out into a fit of laughter as Gabriel crosses his arms and pouts. They all sit there comfy and bicker about what Castiel is presented as the image of himself and he's not ashamed of who is. He's content with the life he's made and the family that he has. Well, except Gabriel. Castiel's certain he could be rid of Gabriel and it wouldn't disrupt him. As if Gabriel can read minds, he slaps Castiel on the back of the head.

"You bitch, I am not annoying! I am the best brother to you!"

"Lucifer is a better brother than you and he's the original fallen angel." Castiel mutters as he finishes up downloading pictures, he immediately gestures for his nephew. He's drowning in the sweet innocence as he buries his face against his nephew's neck. The squabbling between the two older angels picks up again but Castiel doesn't care. He's in Heaven as he rubs his nose against the baby's neck.

\---------------------------------------------

Dean sighs when he enters the two story house. The clammering and arguing of children can be heard from the other side of the street. It only intensified as he parked in the driveway. He's positive that there's broken objects stashed to be discovered at a later date and the never ending shift of the "who did it" game that his kids were intent on playing.

He let's out a low chuckle before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Daddy's home!"

Everything stops from there. The sound to be heard are feet pattering from various directions as they run towards the front door. The first one to arrive is Jesse. He immediately runs up and hugs Dean, peering up through his bangs as he welcomes Dean with a smile. Even for being the Antichrist the kid's nature is kind and just. It was the reason why Dean had adopted him first.

"Hiya, how's my mighty soldier?" Dean ask, lifting Jesse up who grunts in embarrassment. Jesse hates when Dean nicknames him. He's too old to be doing lifting Jesse but he can't help himself. He loves his children. He places Jesse down when Timmy enters the corridor. Face bright as he spots Dean.

"Dad!"

"Oh, come here!" Dean crouches and extends his arms to welcome Timmy who charges on ward. Action figure pressing into Dean's chest as he cradles the back of Timmy's head. Timmy pulls back to start chattering away about homework and some bullies that Dean makes note of to hem up later on in the week. The Twinsasters as Sam referred to the youngest of the boys are yelling and racing with pounding feet towards Dean who prepares himself for impact as they tackle him. The boys are followed up by his bad-ass daughter and her boyfriend that Dean reluctantly allowed residency but it was a package deal and she ran a hard bargain. Aidan's clutching a frozen pack of peas to one eye and using his free hand to wave at Dean. Who's mouth is slightly agape as he adjust Calvin whose gripping onto his beard. Grubby five year-old hands are slipping through and trying to pry the facial hair off.

"Whoa! What happened?"

"He said something and I punched him."

Dean shrugs and points at him. " I told you, she'd kick your ass."

Aidan makes a face and wanders off to mope but will otherwise make up with Krissy later. They've been doing this for months and Dean can't say he approves but better the boyfriend you know then the boyfriend you don't. He pulls Krissy aside to whispers in her ear.

"I'm proud of you."

He knows she's not the lovey dovey bunch but the beaming pride is what makes him feel complete. That smirk evident as she sways her hips settling to head into the kitchen to start prepping dinner. Dean ushers the boys to wash up. Peeking into the living room and spotting Angie and Ben stacking up Legos. Angie claps her hands together in joy when Dean wiggles his fingers at her. Ben simply ignoring Dean.

"Can't pop up to say hi to your old man?"

Dean knows Ben's getting up there in age. He's a smart kid with a grade point average that'll send him to any college he wants and Dean knows he's trained him well but he can't help but worry about him. It's Lisa's son and he doesn't want to part ways with the only memory he has of her. Ben caves when he peers up at the injured expression Dean's face held. He stands and let's Dean drag him into a bear hug. Kissing the side of his head.

"Getting so big. You'll be in college soon and it's hurtin' my feelings."

He releases Ben and crawls over to his daughter. Who's making grabby hands and gripping the beard he's been growing out. She giggles when Dean gently pressing her into the carpet to blow kisses into her tummy. He picks up the toddler and balances her on his hip as he makes his way to the kitchen. Gabrielle is stirring something with Krissy directing as they plan on dinner. Dean sets Angie into her high chair and takes position beside Gabrielle to get a kiss.

"How's my queen?"

"I'm good, Daddy!" Gabrielle is smiling all toothy. When Dean bends down to get a kiss she smears batter all over the side of his face and Dean automatically lifts her up as she squeals, rubbing the side of his beard to get the batter on her face. Krissy starts shooing them away but Dean settles down and continues on with making dinner.

It's ten in the evening and the remaining people awake are Dean, Aidan, Krissy and Ben. Ben's busy studying for a big test tomorrow and Dean's aiding him with practice questions. Sam comes in around eleven when Ben decides to call it a night, clambering up the stairs and rubbing his eyes, followed by the other two after the finish they've finished their movie night. Dean's busy scrubbing out pots and pans. Leaving not a single crumb on the counter or the floor as he makes sure everything is in it's correct place. He's placed the toys away and readies the lunches for tomorrow for each of his children, checking off items that need to be refilled into the digital system he had Kevin install on the fridge.

"You do too much." Sam comments as he places his bag on the ground. Taking a seat on a stool at the island as he watches Dean put the remaining dishes away.

"Somebody's gotta. I can't just adopt 'em and then neglect them. I'm not our father."

When Dean attempts to pass by to pour himself a nightcap, Sam drags him in between long legs. Knees trapping Dean close til there's no real space between them. The solid hands gripping his waist are familiar and he relaxes into them. He lets Sam nudge his nose against his collarbone. Placing a kiss into the dip of his shoulder. Affection that's seen them through the hardest parts of their early twenties.

"I miss you." Sam mutters and it chills the area that he's chosen to breathe into. Dean shudders attempting to withdraw when he hears the baby monitor go off. Sam smiles, grazing the skin beneath his mouth slightly, releasing before stopping Dean.

"Have your nightcap. I'll go and see why she's fussy."

Dean relents, deciding to drink down the lump in his throat. His lungs heavy and too large to settle into his rib cage. They flutter as he hears Sam talking to Gabrielle as she explains the nightmare she was having. There's a solid ache in his bones when he settles on the couch with his tablet pulling up the marketing report Charlie had made. He shifts some money into each college fund he's set up for the kids. Smiling at he ability to afford an education that Sam had fought to pursue. He wants his children to remember him for all the good things he's done. He wants them to have a life that resembles normality and have the chance to be better than he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crobby appearance and Wincest included

It's Friday which means Dean's got a long weekend ahead of him as usual. He's no longer frequent with hunting but he and Sam attend the yearly convention that specializes in how to tame any supernatural citizen if the occasion arises. He's left with Gabrielle and Angie as the rest of the kids are at school and hopefully learning as he settles Angie down to spoon feed and Gabrielle with her oatmeal. Which is when Dean takes it upon himself calls Bobby's phone but it's answered by Crowley.

"Hello, Squirrel."

Dean's gotten used to Crowley. At first he'd mutter threats of murder and torching the demon's bones but after assurance from Bobby, he stopped and welcomed Crowley to the family.

"Crowley, how's Bobby?"

"He's relaxing in that jacuzzi you bought him for Christmas. Very good choice by the way. The air pressure when we're fucking gets him all riled up."

"Stop! That's gross!" Dean's cringing at the mental image of his surrogate father naked. The chuckle on the end of the phone indicating that Crowley's accomplished the set task in making Dean uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to let you know how much we both appreciate the gift."

"You can shove that thank you up your ass." Dean mutters as he balances the phone between his shoulder and cheek. He's busy mixing together a smoothie in the blender that Ben had convinced him to purchase. The kid wasn't wrong about it being efficient.

"Still a flirt, Dean. Makes me very happy to know you love me so much." He hears Crowley opening up the back door as he enters the backyard to where the sound of bubbling water can be heard over the speaker.

"Is that one of the idjit's callin'?"

"It's our favorite." Crowley replies before handing the phone to Bobby.

"Dean, what can I help you with?"

The welcoming rough southern accent makes Dean sigh in relief as he settles into one of the dining chairs. Gabrielle is preoccupied with the oatmeal Dean's placed in front of her. Mushing it with her hands and laughing as she smears it into the table.

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Somethin' the matter, son?"

"No," Dean protest but caves. "Yes."

There's silence as Dean decides on how to approach the subject.

"And?"

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose as he wipes the mess Gabrielle is making. The faster he wipes the faster her hands work to restore her masterpiece.

"Sam."

"Can't you two get along? You're in your thirties now."

"He keeps pestering me about finding someone."

Bobby takes a sip of whatever it is a retired hunter drinks at nine in the morning.

"He ain't wrong. Time for you to settle down."

Dean lets out an exasperated sound as he pulls Gabrielle out of her high chair. Her fingers covered in oatmeal and it's drying into her shirt.

"I got enough kids to say I've settled down."

"Too many if ya ask me. How's it feel knowing that you're always comin' home to a full nest and an empty bed."

Dean bounces Gabrielle slightly as she starts to reach for the glasses on the bridge of his nose. She's working the sticky substance into Dean's beard as he fumbles with cradling the phone.

"Not pleasant when you say it like that."

"Exactly. Multi-billionaire can't even bother to date. How stupid does that sound to you?"

"Stupid enough."

"Yep, use that website you've taken so much time in developin' and put it to good use. Don't call me back till you've got good news."

With that Bobby ends the call. Dean grumbles to Gabrielle as he works on washing the oatmeal she's managed to get into her blond ponytails. They're crusted together as Dean spends two hours of shampooing and combing til every strand is clean. He then manages to settle her down for a nap in the crib he's left in the living room as he pulls up Beings Mingle. He finds himself staring at it for far too long as the gush of children parade through the front door. Armed with back packs and retorts to each other's comments.

"Hey! It's Friday. Knock it off." Dean yells, they all look in his direction from where he's cross legged in his recliner. Eyeing them intensely as they quietly walk in separate directions with stomping feet that Dean prays aren't covered with mud from the rain that had showered earlier in the day. Sam enters a few minutes later and immediately makes a b line to the couch. Throwing himself onto it, clutching his head as the arguing proceeds upstairs. Dean used to groan but after a while he had grown used to it. He could identify who was saying what and only intervened when it escalated.

"How you manage twenty four seven is a miracle."

Dean smirks as he brushes Sam's feet off the couch. Sitting down and allowing his younger brother to place them onto his lap. Dean works the sneakers off, tossing them aside before grabbing Sam's left foot to massage it.

"I'm an amazing parent who has patience."

Sam peers through his fingers but doesn't comment as he watches Dean work out a stubborn muscle in the middle of Sam's foot. Sam moans at the loosening of tension which in turn causes Dean to still. Memories playing through his mind but he's rescued by Gabrielle yanking on the crib arm. Sam removes his feet off Dean's laps and  allows Dean to stand, grabbing Gabrielle to place her on the floor. She immediately runs to Sam and tugs on his hair. Giggling as Sam moves his head in the direction of the tugging.

"Owie! Gabi, Uncle Sammy doesn't like when you do that." Sam states as he lifts her up onto his chest so he can tickle her. Timmy's led into the living room by Ben, has wads of tissue stuffed up either nostril. The sight makes Dean lose his shit.

"What happened?"

Dean rushes over to Timmy and is grasping either side of his face. Ben's clutching the seventh broken pair of glasses in the month alone. Most broken by accidents of fooling around, others destroyed by sibling rivalry. Timmy's sniffling impaired by the tissue clogging his nostrils. He's hiccupping and a fresh set of tears are working their way out of the corner of his eyes. He turns to Sam who's peering over the couch with a concerned expression. Ben speaks up instead.

"That bully punched him."

Dean's seeing red as he stands, heading to the hallway closest to grab his jacket and shoes. Slipping them on as he's followed by Ben. Who grips his bicep to catch his attention.

"I beat the shit out of him already so you'll have to answer that phone call from the school when they tell you that I'm suspended."

Dean's face is sagging as he pulls Ben into his chest. Grateful that he's got Timmy's back when Dean can't. Ben hugs him in turn, heading into the living room to retrieve Timmy who's starting to calm down. Ben muttering words of encouragement to soothe the younger boy. They head up the stairs silently. As Dean slumps back into the recliner with Sam gazing at him from his position on the floor. He's distracted Gabrielle with her stuffed animals.

"I didn't know." Sam offers. Feeling Dean's heated stare on the side of his head.

"You should've." Dean replies as he rubs hands over his face. He's pissed and perhaps misdirects it at Sam but he's clouded by the anger in his veins. Sam stays quiet as he let's Dean simmer down from the blood pumping wild in his brain. When Dean's calm enough to function properly he drags himself up to Timmy's bedroom. The boy sprawled out on his back as he stares at the ceiling. 

"How's my champ?" Dean ask, his voice cracking slightly as he gets an eyeful of scuff marks on Timmy's cheek. A bruised eye that's swelling rapidly and a split lip. Timmy doesn't reply just clutches his action figure tighter to his chest. Dean's weight shifts the mattress as he lays beside his son. He knows that it sucks being smaller than most at his age. He's scrawny with thin limbs and nothing like Ben who's filling out or like Jesse who's sporting muscles even at the young age of eight. Dean knows that babying Timmy isn't the right approach but he feels that he needs to. He doesn't want Timmy to feel neglected. Timmy curls up into Dean's chest and let's Dean rub circles into his back.

"You know your uncle wasn't always big. He was small and always got bullied. Nothing like your old man here. Sammy was a tough son of a bitch but he was smaller than most his age." Dean said, "You've got a brain and people don't like when there's a smart person in the room. You and your big brain and that imagination are what I love most about you."

That earned a small chuckle for Timmy who shifted slightly to hear Dean's voice better.

"Don't let this get to you. You're gonna be a big guy in the future and all those bullies are gonna be beggin' for forgiveness when you're their boss, kiddo."

"I know, Dad." Timmy responded as he adjusted his action figure's leg. Setting it on Dean's stomach, watching it rise and fall with every breath Dean takes. Imaging that it's surfing on a high tide. Dean just holds on to Timmy tighter as they lay there underneath the glow in the dark stars Dean had Timmy put up. He chuckled when he remembered insisting that Timmy sit on his shoulders.

_ "You sure it won't hurt your back?" All scrunched concern for Dean's well being. _

_ "Nah! You calling me old?" Dean teased as he lifted Timmy onto his shoulders. Handing the packet of stick on stars to the boy. Timmy squealed when he was balanced as they walked around the room till there were no stars left. _

_ "I miss my mom." _

_ "I know, champ. But you've got me." _

Dean listened to the labored breathes of the body beside him. Wiping away a stray tear that had fallen down the side of his face. Ben popped his head in to check on Timmy and smiled at Dean who placed a finger to his mouth. Nodding silently as he closed Timmy's bedroom door.

They manage to get through ordering pizza as is their family ritual requires along with selecting an all round G-Rated film. Dean has to tell Krissy to shut up throughout the film when she groans about how boring it is. The younger kids are captivated by watching "Finding Dory". Personally, Dean prefers 'Finding Nemo' but there's only so many times you can force the younger generation to watch it repeatedly every Friday night. Then comes the hyper Twinsasters and their refusal to lay down till Uncle Sam reads them three bedtime stories and tells them about Weindgos which Dean swears Sam will be the one to comfort them when they wake up screaming from nightmares. Dean manages to get Gabrielle to curl in her princess bed and reads her a Care Bear story while Angie is already hushed and sleeping. Ben has no objections when i it comes to going to his room. He wants to get an early start tomorrow so he  bids Dean goodnight with a quick hug before rushing away. Timmy and Jesse complain but Dean's managed to comb out the remaining oats that have embedded themselves deep into the confines of his beard. He makes note that Gabrielle should not be allowed oatmeal but come Saturday morning Dean will cave and let her have what she wants. Eyeing his facial hair in the mirror once more before returning to his bedroom. Sam's busy scrolling the channels, trying to use the tv guide for something interesting. Dean knows that they've kept the ritual of Friday movie nights for as long as they've reunited but he suddenly feels odd sharing his bed with Sam. Sam's got an apartment of his own and he's a successful lawyer but he prefers to still surround himself with Dean. He'd rather dedicate his Friday night to his older brother than to go out with colleagues who've been blowing up his phone with text messages stating invitations to bars and clubs. Dean's bundled up in a Star Wars t-shirt he received from Krissy as a birthday gift and penguin pajama pants that Jesse had purchased at the mall as a joke. He's fairly certainly that he looks idiotic in the mix match outfit but he's a full time dad. He's allowed the luxury. Sam pats the space beside him and Dean crawls into it. Sam automatically curling an arm around Dean as they rest among the many pillows that Dean bought last year. Dean feels guilt at having shifted blame on Sam.

"Sammy,"

"Dean, I know you're sorry." Sam said, he's busy curling his fingers into Dean's as they listen to the sounds of Krissy's music. Sam's settled on an old western to watch. Satisfied that it's just now rolling through the introduction.

"Can you let me talk?" Dean objects as he squeezes Sam's fingers. Sam stiffens but otherwise allows Dean to continue. "I shouldn't have done that. Timmy's my responsibility."

"I'm his uncle, Dean. You entrusted me to pick them up. I should've checked on them when they entered the car."

Dean lets Sam cradle him closer. Shaking off the image of Timmy shivering and crying. He didn't like seeing his kids hurt. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Dean didn't realize he was crying till Sam brushed his cheeks. Peering down at him, his eyes a soft hazel. Dean shuffled slightly but held fast by Sam's grip. Unable to escape. Sam was his weakness. Always had been. The world felt like it was pressing against their back and they had each other. There's the press of soft lips on his forehead. The way the both move in sync in automatic mode. It was a dance of tangled limbs as Sam pressed closer still. Eye to eye on the pillows, their fingers intertwined as Sam leaned into kiss a tear on the corner of Dean's right eye. A spontaneous chuckle leaving Dean's mouth as Sam worked to cover all the tears with his lips. Tongue swiping and dabbing as he moved his head about. His stubble rough as he lavished Dean's neck with attention. Dean shifts and feels himself gripping Sam closer till Sam's on top. Grinding their bodies together. 

"I miss having you like this." Sam whispers as he gazes into Dean's shocked eyes.

"Sam!" Dean protested, pulling away. "We're not doing that anymore."

Sam obediently lifts off of Dean. Turning back to the flat screen. The stampede of horses covering the pounding sound of Dean's heart. The rush of blood frazzling every nerve in his body. He wants to say continue but he won't. He yearns to say please but he's not going to. It ended years ago and it needed to stay that way. Dean had moved on and for a short time so had Sam but incidents persisted and they were brought back together. Dean can't take his eyes off of Sam. He knows the leafy green gems are watering back up and he swallows down the acid that's ruining him. He hears Gabrielle and he makes his escape leaving Sam propped on his elbow, staring into the void of the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad Dean helps me cope with my life.

Castiel isn't amused when Gabriel shows up on Saturday to check on the profile. Castiel's barely awake when he let's his energetic brother in. He immediately heads into the kitchen for a cup of coffee as Gabriel logs into Castiel's account. Yelling from the living room about how many messages are blowing up in his notification bar. He even opens up some and discards the one's he deems unworthy of his younger brother's affections. Reading out some of the messages and joking about the desperation of some of the users. Castiel doesn't comment till he's finished his first cup of coffee and has moved on to his second cup. Bare feet sliding across the living room rug as Albert jumps into his lap. Curling there and resuming what would've been a full day of cuddling till Gabriel had to disrupt his routine. Gabriel's sorting out messages and suddenly stops at one. Turning the laptop towards Castiel.

"I think you should chat with him."

Castiel immediately groans as he drowns the rest of his coffee down. Picking the laptop up just to amuse Gabriel's intentions of matchmaking. He's simply deletes the message and slams the laptop shut.

"Are we done now?"

Gabriel is casting the best 'no, you didn't' look. Standing as Castiel drags him towards the front door.

"I'll be b-"

Castiel doesn't bother to let Gabriel finish. He simply shoves him out into Balthazar's welcoming arms.

"Take him away from me." Castiel begs when Balthazar cast a confused look in his direction. Shoving Gabriel aside as if he's contaminated. If you ask Castiel that was most certainly the case. Hence the plea to be rid of the obnoxiousness that was Gabriel on a Saturday morning Gabriel has the decency to look offended as he snaps his fingers and vanishes.

"What was that all about?"

Castiel rolls his eyes as Balthazar enters, armed with various foods to try and figure out what takes Castiel's fancy.

"Dating website."

Balthazar drops his bags as his mouth gapes. Castiel holding out a hand to silence him.

"Please don't-"

"You joined a dating website? After what happened last time?"

"It was either let Archangels proceed with their plot to destroy my self esteem or place myself out on the line with words of my choosing. Gabriel insisted and Lucifer tag teamed in on the action."

Castiel drags himself to the living room and curls up on the couch as Balthazar shrugs off his jacket. Extending his hand as indication for Castiel's laptop.

"Be my guest." Castiel reluctantly consents as he watches Balthazar search through his profile. He knows he'll hear stupid comments in regards to the information he's provided but all he really cares about his getting back to his scheduled routine. He doesn't want to think about meeting new people. His life's already filled with enough excitement as it is. He has work, family and an education to pursue. Castiel's even anticipating a promotion to Regional Manager in the coming months. He's starting to nod off with Albert when Balthazar screeches a ridiculous objection.

"Really, Cassie? Albert is your best friend? And how did I become your second best friend?"

Castiel presses his head further into Albert's fur as he listens to the content purring.

"Since Albert doesn't talk me to death and allows me to study."

"Not a single picture of me in here!"

"That's the point. It's a dating page for me. Not us."

"But you included Albert!" Balthazar whines as he throws his hands in the air with fury.

"The person will have to live him!"

Balthazar takes it upon himself to send death glares at Albert who hisses in reply as he snuggles up closer to Castiel. Rewarded with a back rub for silent loyalty. They hadn't gotten along since the moment they met. It was a showdown for Castiel's affection then on and Albert had won. Castiel's tempted to make a joke but he really can't bother. He needs to rest before he goes to do inventory later on in the evening. Attending night classes beforehand. Minimal Grace was not aiding him as he sat up to reach for a burger, Balthazar had bought.

"Gabriel is highly annoying."

Castiel glances up as he chews. "You don't know the half of it."

Balthazar shuts the laptop and shoo's Albert away with much difficulty. There's hissing, claws and cursing ( which most of the hissing being done by Balthazar) before Albert relents and allows Balthazar in his place. The other angel schooching in and pulling Castiel to his chest. Rubbing at his back til his wings press out and he combs his fingers through them. Eliciting a sigh as Castiel absorbs some of Balthazar's Grace. This is exactly how enjoys spending his Saturday's

\-------------------------------

Dean's unaware that he's spent the whole night with Gabrielle till he feels someone brushing their fingers across his cheek and then the sensation of his skin sparking alive as he spasms upright startled as he rubs his eyes. There's a sting that implies Jesse has slapped him as Jesse's standing there just giggling his ass off accompanied by Gabrielle who's clinging onto Ben's hand. Calvin and Alec starts jumping on the bed around Dean's head, one of them managing to step on his ear/ 

Krissy's snarky remark jars him to full awareness. "Morning, Princess."

Dean gives her the 'shut the fuck up' look. Their all dressed and well fed to which Dean can only assume Sam has gotten the schedule for Saturday mornings started. Sam presently enters and tells the kids to go finish getting ready. He aides Dean in standing as they travel back to his bedroom.

"Why can't they just grow-up already?" Dean moans out as he lets Sam strip him of his t-shirt. Starting the shower water for what'll be a busy Saturday. He flops onto his back and allows Sam to bare the responsibility of tugging off pajama pants from dead weight hips. Sam leans over to stare Dean straight in the eye.

"What happened to the patient parent?"

Dean growled as he pinned Sam down to the bed. Sprawling out with no care in the world. He just wants to be held.

"It died when it realized that it's the weekend and all it wants to do is sleep."

Dean's no match for Sam with exhaustion lacing his limbs. He's easily overpowered and wrestled till he's below Sam. Comfortable with the solid weight of warmth that can lull him back to sleep.

"Do you want me to take them?"

Dean's tempted to shove them into Sam's care but realizes that he needs to take Timmy to get new glasses. No way in hell was he going to let his boy think he doesn't care enough to sacrifice a few hours to escort him through the process of buying new glasses. He nods his head no and let's Sam guide him to the shower. Sam turning his back as Dean strips off his boxers and steps inside. The rustling of the curtain indicating it's safe for Sam to turn. He hands Dean his toothbrush and waits as Dean sticks his hand out for his shampoo exchanging items till he's done washing up. He steps out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and into the bedroom where Sam's laid out his comfy Saturday clothes. Easy papa jeans and a sweatshirt. Sam works another towel to dry Dean's hair. The sound of kids pattering up and down the stairs as Dean works his clothes on. Sam handling the shoes.

It's ten in the morning when they're all settled into the minivan. Dean in the passenger's seat as Sam takes his position behind the steering wheel. Designated driver for all weekend trips because no one trust Dean after the car accident two years back when it was a Saturday. Timmy's quietly reading, Ben's busy texting, Krissy and Aidan are arguing over who's turn it is to buy movie tickets and Gabrielle's peacefully napping. Which leaves Dean all for Jesse's pleasure. He's requesting what he wants to do for the day and Dean's countering. He's got a full plate with having to divide his attention among his  youngest. The Twinsasters prefer to go with Sam. Gabrielle prefers to stick with Dean and Timmy feels safe when he's with his Dad, but Jesse also wants Dean's attention and Ben doesn't mind hanging around to help but he's a teenager. He gets bored and simple drifts off to whatever catches his eye. Which leaves Dean to having to tuck his babies under his wing and Sam trailing around with them.

"You two lovebirds!" Dean calls, gesturing for them to scoot apart. He's eyeing Aidan with daggers. He mental reminds himself to buy them more condoms when he goes grocery shopping on Tuesday. He's not quite ready to be a grandpa yet.

"Where do we drop you off?"

Krissy rolls her eyes in a dramatic way and Dean's fingers are itching to call Crowley and ask if it's his spawn 'cause Drama Queens usually offspring Drama Princesses. Dean quickly text Sam to remind him to buy condoms for them because he's sure as Hell ain't ready for chanced demon spawned drama enhanced grand children popping up just yet.

"I thought we're going to movie theater." Aidan replies as he scoots a respectable distance from Krissy.

"Gotta take Champ to get new glasses," Dean gestures to Timmy. "Jesse wants Pop Pop to take him to the aquarium, The twins are gonna wanna go to the zoo, Gabi and Angie of course is gonna wanna stop at Chuck Cheese for the ball pit and Ben."

Dean makes eye contact with his second eldest son out of the adopted bunch of kids he's got piled behind him.

"I can go with them if you need someone responsible." Ben suggest and Dean's grateful that Ben has turned out to be more like him than he had ever fathomed possible. His face must reflect the what he's thinking because Krissy tosses one of the stuffed animals that belongs to Gabrielle at his face. It's a stuffed purple monkey that Timmy had won for her at an arcade game several months back.

"As if Ben's more responsible than me!"

"He's also less bitchy." Dean offers which he receives a well aimed rattle to the side of the head at a tremendous speed in return for his smart ass words. If it hadn't hurt so much or if Krissy had aimed it at Aidan, Dean's certain he would've praised her accuracy with 'that's my girl'. He's training a household filled with assassin hunters after all.

Dean reaches into his wallet and slips Ben a wad of cash. Mouthing 'guard it from her'. He knows Krissy has witnessed it because out of the corner of his left eye he sees she's working one of her heels off to toss next but Sam sends her a look and she simply grumbles as she gets out of the minivan. Followed by Adian and then Ben who leans in.

"Is it okay to invite Veronica?"

Dean makes what he hopes passes for a cool dad look but certain it's failed and come across in a cheesy grin instead. Ben's choice in women fine perfected and he approves. The wink he sends is all he needs to do before Ben is dialing Veronica up as he almost trips getting out the minivan.

"You know she's two years older than him." Sam chastised as he starts the engine back up.

"The kid knows what not to do and uh what to do." Dean wiggles his eyebrows that knit together as he thinks of Krissy. "I'm just more concerned about Krissy and Aidan. That text about the condoms I sent you a few minutes ago, I don't think I should wait until Tuesday. We should buy some as soon as we enter the mall."

Dean visibly shivers at the image of angry pre-teen grandchildren sassing him. Sam drops Dean off at the mall with Timmy and Gabrielle who threw a screaming fit when Dean had first gotten out the minivan. Angie just content with having her apple juice. His own glasses making his eyes ache as he tunes out the echos of her screams in his skull. Jesse reluctantly agreeing to let Sam take him to the aquarium.

"But Dad! My Saturday!"

Dean knows he'll have to make it up to Jesse tomorrow if he hopes on redeeming favor with the eight year old who glares at Dean as if he's a villain. In a sense he is for breaking a promise. Between a grumpy toddler, a eight year old who is tallying a grudge and an eleven year old who needs glasses Dean's shoulders are bunched way too high from the stress. Being a good father means balancing everything but apparently his set system was fumbling down the toilet. He's happy that the twins want to be with their uncle rather than spend time with the girls and Timmy. Some part of Dean is deeply offended but what can he do? Sam's got the magic touch.

"Alright, Champ, try these frames."

Dean's ignoring the gasp from numerous shoppers as they take a glance at Timmy's battered face. The swelling had gone down but it was still sprouting a proud red and his lip was crusted up as it worked on healing. Gabrielle isn't fidgeting like she usually does which Dean's counting his blessings for. His daughter quiet as she plays on Dean's phone. Timmy is avoiding mirrors at all cost allowing Dean to judge which frame looks best. The decision takes a while as Dean puts all his efforts into finding the perfect fit. He's finds glasses identical to his own pair and has the cashier places those in to get filled with prescription Dean keeps in his wallet to ensure that in any emergency Timmy will always have glasses. He goes the usual drill of having them call him when the glasses are ready for pick-up and dials Sam up. Pulling Timmy closer to his side as he pushes the stroller over to a pretzel stand.

"Yeah, we're done."

"Jesse is pissed."

"He's got every right to be."

"He's about to get a spanking if he doesn't stop yanking away from me."

Dean's eyes are wide as he lowers his voice.

"Don't you hit my kid, Sam. Give 'im the phone."

"Dean-"

"Let me talk to my son." Dean hisses out. He hears Sam offering the phone to Jesse who gets on the line.

"Dad."

"Jesse, you know misbehaving is a bad thing."

"Yes."

"You know it's not your uncle's fault for today."

"Yes."

"Then why are you being mean?"

There's silence and Dean pauses to collect his breath. Taking the soggy pretzel that Gabrielle offers him as Timmy mutely munches on his own. Angie throwing the hers across the mall floor much to Dean's dismay.

"You know what your uncle suggested to me?"

"No."

"He said he was going to spank you. Do you think that Pop Pop should allow him to?"

There's a meek no and Dean paces his words.

"Then apologizes to your uncle and behave. You're too smart and too old to be acting out in public."

"Yes, Dad."

Dean hears Jesse apologize to which Sam accepts before handing the phone back to Sam.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean's unrelenting to Sam's apology.

"Don't you ever lay a hurtful hand on any of my kids, Sam. I will kill you."

With that Dean hangs up. It's a promise and Dean fully intends to live up to it. He has flashbacks of his childhood and that's enough to make him weak as he pulls Gabrielle and Angie out of the stroller. Sitting beside Timmy who's squinting at a poster across the mall.

"You wanna get an action figure?" Dean offers. He makes Timmy push the stroller in front of him so he can keep a watchful eye as they cross the large space to the comic book department store. Gabrielle is sucking her thumb contently as Dean brushes her ringlets away from her face. Light brown eyes scanning at the various pages laid out and he knows she'll want to go to Chuck Cheese after this. If not for the ball pit then certainly the jumbo sized crayons she'll use to draw on the walls at home. Dean knows Timmy can't see very well not without his glasses and a puffed shiner but Timmy knows his way around a comic book store as he worked his way around till he's in the back. Staring at a collection lined up on shelves. Dean knows exactly which one Timmy wants and he selects it. Picking up his phone to answer Sam.

"We're outside."

"Yeah, buying Timmy somethin' be there in a sec."

He buys it. It's one of Timmy's favorite characters from Mortal Kombat and Dean just can't resist but he doesn't forget to buy Jesse the latest Superman comic and storing it for tomorrow. He can't reward bad behavior. It just didn't work that way and when he manages to get Angie back into the stroller she's antsy and saying "mousey" repeatedly. Indicating that it's her turn for Dean's attention. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincest included but don't panic soon we'll all be past this ship

Castiel hears his alarm go off and he groans, stretching his wings out as he scoots away from Balthazar who winces at the feeling of his Grace separating from Castiel's.

"You and being human. Why must you insist on working?"

Castiel can't argue as he forces himself off the couch. Albert's curled up near Balthazar's head as they eye Castiel stretching repeatedly before entering his bedroom to change into work clothes. He really doesn't want to go but he's been entrusted and he'll be damned if he let's the owner down. He plops down to place his shoes on as Balthazar gathers himself. Working his hands through his hair to make it a controllable mess of blond strands. 

"Are you sure that you want to go in for those night classes?" Balthazar inquires as he starts unwrapping various snacks for Castiel to select from. He knows that anything with peanut butter or jelly is distasteful but Castiel's leaned more towards savory foods than anything else and refuses to eat sweets because Gabriel enjoys them. Castiel climbs into Balthazar's  lap as the other angel brings a plain cracker up to Castiel's lips. They remain like this with Castiel indulging in being hand feed while he twines his fingers into the back of Balthazar's neck. Eliciting small noises when the food is agreeable and making scrunched noses at the foods that displease him. Balthazar's only able to make head way with three new items that Castiel will enjoy eating out of the fourteen he's purchased. Castiel munches on a Twizzler, puzzling the texture as Balthazar cleans up the wrappers. Leaning in to give Castiel a kiss on the forehead. 

"I'll check on you later." 

Castiel nods as Balthazar disappears. Castiel throws his shoulder bag on and heads to his "Pimpmobile". He'll never admit how much enjoys presenting an image of him being classy with the ladies and the self confidence it gives him when he drives it. He loves the interior as he rests his back into the seat. When he turns on the radio he tunes into a pop station as he familiarizes himself with the latest songs. He knows some of them like The Hills by The Weeknd and a few others that have caught his attention. He finds himself bobbing to the beat as he drives. 

"I only call you when it's half past five. The only time that I'll be by your side." The radio delivers.

In the midst of pulling up at a red light he feels a pressure building up in his head. The chanting of so many prayers going out to him as he forces himself to concentrate on the road. 

"Castiel, I'd love to meet up."

"Let's go out for drinks."

"I pray that you love to bottom.." 

Castiel breathes deep and shuts down his mind as he turns down the prayer volume. Training focus to a Bruno Mars song instead.

"This is why we don't join dating sites, Castiel. We don't allow our idiotic brothers to bully us into stupid things." 

When Castiel arrives at the community college for his night class, he takes the seat furthest from the group of younger students attending. He tries to avoid being anywhere near others as he finds it best to study the professor. She's a charming woman in her thirties whose voice is sweeter than any honey Castiel has ever tasted. He starts taking down notes in how to manage a business efficiently and what to do when approached by a hostile customer. There's various techniques and Castiel notes them all. He feels the intense gaze from the professor as she winks at Castiel. There's a moment where Castiel doesn't register that she's flirting. As soon as he does, it's too late. He's standing in front of her, clutching his shoulder bag tightly as she leans in to grip his tie. 

"I've been thinking that we should go out to a bar sometime." 

"That would be highly unprofessional and jeopardizes your position as an educator." Castiel flatly states, moving towards the doors. He senses the longing in her heart as he exits, pressing down the arousal at the scent of flowers that have drifted over him. He arrives at work within twenty minutes, unlocking the store before heading to the storage room to work through the new shipment they've received. He settles cross legged on the floor as he opens the first crate. Sorting through the containers of peanuts and assorted candies. As Castiel works he finds that he's rearranged the entire store. The aisles more functional and presentable as Castiel stocks the shelves completely. He makes sure that all the older items are pressed to the front as he places the new items behind them. Castiel doesn't appreciate when people waste food. If he had to give credit to vampires it would be that they make an effort to eat every part. Castiel's OCD is content as he settles behind the register to tally the amount of money the store has made. Placing it in the safe below the counter to be placed into the bank on Monday. When he considers a job well done, he realizes that it's a Saturday night and the only thing to do at ten o four at night would be to go grab a drink. 

\---------------------

Sam and Dean barely speak the rest of the evening. Their obvious tension is making the whole household uncomfortable but the older kids don't speak about it. They just watch and wait to see which of the older men will crack. Dean's reserved when it comes to his outburst and Sam won't give the satisfaction of ruining his image of calm and collected. So they just avoid making eye contact. When it gets to be too much Krissy speaks up. 

"Why don't you two just go over to Sam's place and talk about whatever the hell it is that's stuck up your asses?" 

Dean aims a well practiced stare of "don't test me" at her. Sam shrugs and gestures for Dean to follow him outside so that their conversation won't be heard. 

"Dean, I can't apologize anymore than I have." 

Dean searches his pockets for his pack of smokes. Achievement at having them on hand as he pats his pockets for a lighter. Sam holds out his and Dean thankful he doesn't have to go back inside to fetch his own. Dean never smokes around the kids and he doesn't let them in on the bad habit but he knows Krissy does even if she tries to cover it up with the overpowering scent of a perfume, Crowley gifted her. Dean inhales and let's the feeling of chemicals work inside his brain. Sam hates that Dean smokes but he doesn't stop his older brother from the occasional light up. 

"Sammy, I don't like hearing you say shit like that. I can't handle it."

"I know. I know." 

Sam shifts his weight to the balls of his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets. Dean nods his head once as he continues smoking. Words parting on clouds of smoke.

"When you talk like him, it makes me sick."

"Yet you loved him best." Sam snaps as he stalks towards the house. 

"That's what sons do! They love their fathers!" Dean's voice echoes as he balls his fists into Sam's jacket. Angry tears on the brink of flooding over. His cigarette burning away as the flames lick up Dean's spine. 

"You think it was easy to try and not love him? I wasn't as strong as you, Sam! I couldn't walk away like you did!"

The front door opens with the kids gathered there, staring at the scene before them. Dean's hemming Sam against one of the rose bushes and they're cutting into Sam's back. Small nicks in his neck as he stays silent. Lips tight as he watches Dean.

"Dad, what's going on?" Timmy's voice cuts through the haze as Dean releases Sam. Stepping back as he wipes his face. 

"It's fine, Champ. Dad's just having an argument with Uncle Sam." 

"Krissy, I'm taking your Dad to my place. Make sure the house is secure for the night." 

"Sam, I'm fine." Dean protest.

"You're not fine." Sam directs at Dean. Turning to Krissy who's holding the twins close to her legs as Aidan balances the girls on either side of his waist. "Call Uncle Benny and have him stop by."

It's not too long before Benny arrives. He relocated closer to the Winchesters after he realized that it was the closest thing to family he had. Sam draws him to the side and explains what the situation is. Benny nodding as he eyes Dean who his bunched up near Sam's car. 

"Well, brother, Sammy tells me that you need a break from the kiddos."

Dean doesn't talk as he replays memories in his brain. He flinches involuntarily when Benny places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry about it. I got it all handled. Everyone loves Uncle Benny." 

Dean's smile is absolutely anything but. It's terrorized and crumbling as his lips quiver. Benny manages to get hussle the kids back into the house and shuts the door. Leaving Sam and Dean outside once more. Sam has to manipulate Dean's body into the back seat. Letting Dean curl there as he drives across town. He carries Dean into the apartment. placing Dean on the couch. Sadie patters over to nudge Dean's face. 

"Sammy, I can't-"

Sam kneels beside the couch to bring Dean's face to his. Forcing Dean to meet his gaze.

"Don't say it." 

Sadie is locked away in her cage for the remainder of the night. Sam undressing Dean to get them situated in the tub. Pulling Dean into his lap and lathering his hair with shampoo. Dean laughs when he realizes just how intense everything has evolved to. Even his carefree bathing has become some emotional aspect. 

"What are you laughing out?" Sam inquires with a small grin as he massages Dean's back with the loofa. Washing him gingerly as Dean squirms when Sam tickles him. Sam's facial hair is now full dark stubble as he twines his fingers in between Dean's. Dean's managed to twist til he's facing Sam, straddling the younger Winchester's lap. The soap suds surrounding their bodies as they calm down. 

"Sam." 

"Dean, it's okay."

"It's not. What example am I setting for my kids by being this way? Having mental-"

"Shh," Sam draws out the sound in a low whistle as he traces Dean's tattoo. "It's okay to be broken sometimes. It doesn't make you less of a man."

"W-"

"No. You are a great father. A fantastic father to those kids! You're the strongest person I know, Dean. Don't slander yourself."

Sam counters every argument with soothing words that salve the itch that Dean can't stop scratching. He falls into them. They're his safety net. His life all combined into a well worded summary from his younger brother. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crobby & Meg/Charlie included

"The Moose has texted me." Crowley said to Bobby who's reading a book in bed. The Hellhounds are comfortable at the foot of it as they lay on Bobby's sheet covered feet. Bobby licks his index finger as he turns the page of his novel. 

"What did he have to say?"

Crowley huffs as he joins his husband. Tugging Bobby to lay closer. As Crowley settles into the covers. He enjoys the solid weight of Bobby beside him. The old hunter's gruff beard and sassy remarks make him feel content in the blank spaces of his heart.

"Nothing that I can't pop in and check on."

"You think they wanna see you?" Bobby chuckles as he peers up from Crowley's shoulder. 

"I am a great step-father! Must I remind you that there is nothing that i wouldn't do for my children!" Crowley adds, "Plus he didn't text you. He texted me."

This earns him a playful smack to the chest as marks his page. Setting the book down on bedside table. Bobby turning onto his stomach to place a kiss on Crowley's lips. 

"Excuse me, smart ass. They were my boys first before you sauntered your fancy suited ass into our lives."

Crowley rolls them over so he can lay belly to belly on Bobby. Carefully removing Bobby's glasses off of his face. Placing a deeper kiss as Bobby works his fingers through Crowley's raven hair. 

"I certainly did improve your lives."

"Mmm, you wanna try and prove it."

"Are you challenging, Mr.Singer? Testing my abilities to make your life amazing?"

Crowley lifts up Bobby's shirt to kiss at his chest and make his way downwards to the waistband of Bobby's shorts. 

"You rock my world."

\----------------------

When the sun rises Charlie groans, rolling over to bury her head into Meg's breasts. 

"Mornin', Sunshine." Meg greets as Charlie kisses Meg's breasts and gropes her ass. Tugging the demon closer. 

"No, let's just lay here forever."

Meg laughs as she scoots down to lay feverish kisses against Charlie's cheeks and eyelids.

"We've got to keep a schedule."

Charlie returns each kiss before rolling out of bed. Her hair distray as she walks to the bathroom. Her tank top riding up her back as she stretches and yawns. Meg follows as she starts the shower water. Drawing Charlie between her knees as she slides Charlie's underwears off. Smirking at the blush as she kisses the taunt muscles of Charlie's abdomen. 

"Promise we'll have fun tonight."

\-----------------

Castiel's not aware that it's Sunday morning til he checks his phone. Gabriel's message is the first thing to greet him as he fights the urge to go back to sleep. He sets himself up on getting ready for his morning jog. He gears up in his tight runner shorts and throws on one of his many gray tank tops. Strapping on his armband and working his earbuds around the cuffs of his ears. He starts with stretching his limbs. His warm-up consist of jumping jacks and five sets of burpees before he heads to his door. When he opens it he's greeted by Gabriel.

"Hiya, lil bro!"

"Oh come on! You were just here yesterday!" Castiel shoves Gabriel aside as he locks his door. 

"I told you that I'd be back."

Castiel rolls his eyes in agitation as he walks down the steps. Followed by Gabriel in his expensive two piece suit. It suits his vessel well with the way it's trimmed. The royal purple reflecting his skin tone nicely. 

"Don't think that you're just going to run away from me." 

Castiel whips his head around to glare at Gabriel. 

"If only it were possible."

"Before you go getting that hot ass on the road," Gabriel points to Castiel's shorts. "I've come here because I need your help."

"Help with what?"

Gabriel picks at a piece of lint on Castiel's shoulder before continuing. 

"The bar needs your expertise dining skills. That convention coming up has placed me in charge of catering and apparently I don't have enough chefs to work the menu."

"Why don't you just use magic?"

"Because this is a serious event and all your 'pride among humanity' slogan has me all bothered about making sure it's done right." 

"Hire Balthazar." 

"Who wants that British prude! No, I need my favorite baby brother to aid me."

"I am not your favorite." Castiel claims as he knocks Gabriel's hand off his shoulder. 

"Okay, so maybe not my all time favorite but certainly in the top five hundred younger siblings I'd pick for the task." 

Castiel immediately starts walking faster. His sneakers skidding as he tries to pace himself. Gabriel's determined and when starts jogging to keep up, Castiel realizes how dire the situation is. Under no circumstances was Gabriel every going to run after someone. 

"Castiel, please." There's the pleading puppy eyes that Castiel's afraid of. He curses himself before looking back.

"Okay, but you don't bother me for the rest of the week." 

"Oh thank you!" Gabriel smashes their lips together as he goes prancing back to his car parked on the other side of the street. Castiel is internally performing Rocky scenes as he prepares himself for the uphill struggle that came with working beside Gabriel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincest Included

Dean's still in bed when the morning comes around. Sam's tugged on a t-shirt and boxers as he sets to making coffee and a light breakfast. He doesn't wake Dean up. Just let's him rest. The sleeping sedatives coursing through Dean's bloodstream. Sam rejoins him after a cup of coffee. Placing kisses down his brother's spine as he admires the sculpt of Dean's muscles. He kisses one of Dean's back dimples softly as he hears a small moan escape.

"What time is it?"

Sam presses a kiss into the other back dimple and holds onto the hand that blindly reaches back for him. 

"It's ten thirty six." 

Dean groans when Sam kisses just above his left ass cheek. Tugging on Sam's hand to get his attention.

"Sammy, the kids."

"They're with Benny."

"Jesse and I-"

"You need to rest." Sam persists as he works his way back up to Dean's neck. Tongue leading up Dean's spine with just the right amount of pressure to make Dean whine loudly. Dean manages to wiggle out Sam's artful hold. As he wavers with standing. His hair is messy and his boxers are hiked high from the restless night. Sam pulls him back into the bed as Dean's efforts are futile.

"Why do I let you convince me to take my meds?"

"They're prescribed for a reason."

Sam adjust their bodies so that he spooning Dean. Stroking his abdomen and humming a lullaby in Dean's ear. Dean pulls Sam in for a kiss that surprises the other Winchester. He doesn't respond at first but the glide of Dean's tongue makes him work his hands over Dean's side and into his hair. The angle off but Sam doesn't mind. He just wants to feel Dean. Wants Dean in every way possible. Dean breaks it off and licks his lips afterwards, stroking the side of Sam's face as he peers into Sam's eyes. Sam wants to understand what lies in those grassy orbs. The weight of the world spread from every field all combined into Dean's eye color. To grasp the demons that plague Dean late at night and make him young again. 

When Sam manages to get Dean to go back to sleep is when he slips out to take Sadie out for a walk, dialing Benny's cell. 

"Howdy, Sammy."

"How are the children?"

"Oh your brother's monsters are mighty fine. I don't think the older girl likes me very much still."

"Krissy is always like that. She hates everything that isn't Aidan."

"I beg to differ she just pinned him to the ground and held a knife up to his throat." 

"That's her being nice."

"Why are you really callin'?"

"Can you manage them for the rest of the day? Dean's sedative isn't going to wear off til at least five." Sam stops and lets Sadie urinate by a tree as he listens to the twins and Gabrielle arguing.

"Boys, share with your sister before I take the toy away." Benny returns his attention back to his phone. "If it's that bad, I can stay overnight again."

Sam makes his way to his apartment with Sadie tagging along and wagging her tail. When he turns his lock and turns around to see Dean wrapped in a sheet with a cup of coffee in hand. 

"Dean'll want to come home later today. Thanks, Benny." 

Dean sips casually as Sam puts his phone away. 

"You didn't actually think those pills were going to keep me down forever, did ya?" Dean teases as he tightens the sheet around him. 

"I could only hope that they would." 

Dean's suspicious gaze is all Sam can get as the older Winchester strokes his beard before casting the coffee cup aside. 

"I'll get dressed and you'll drop me off."

"Woah! Dean, I'm not taking you anywhere."

"Then I'll take a cab." 

Dean's slipping on his jeans and patting his back pockets. Sam holds up Dean's wallet. Grinning when Dean points his finger at him, mouth gaping slightly from the insult of being treated like a rebellious teenager.

"Think again. Take a seat, eat some food and then we'll discuss about taking you home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wincest included

It's Monday and they don't talk about what occurred on Sunday. The Winchester brothers outright ignore that Dean had lost his edge. When they got home, Benny pulled Dean aside and questioned his ability to care for himself while so much responsibility lay on his shoulders. Of course Dean won't admit that he's unstable. He brushes it off with a laugh, patting Benny on the back and thanking the vampire for his assistance. Dean manages to make it up to Jesse with promise of a full weekend with just them doing whatever he wants. His eight year old isn't fully satisfied but he nods consent nevertheless. 

 

"So you know that I'm going to be spending the week here, right?" Sam has his toothbrush shoved into the side of his mouth, shirtless and directing the question at Dean who's curled up reading a parenting magazine. Reading glasses perched on his nose as he looks over them at his younger brother. 

"Please don't."

"Yes, Dean."

"Sam, you already know how the twins will act about Sadie." 

There's that deep glint in Sam's green eyes that says it all. Dean groans as Sam resumes brushing his teeth.

"This is exactly why I hate you."

Sam walks back to the bathroom to finish his nightly routine. Climbing on the bed to invade Dean's space. He smells like cinnamon from the toothpaste as he leans in to Dean's mouth. 

"You love me."

The cinnamon taste spicy and Dean realizes Sam's used it on purpose.

 

Dean smells Sadie, well before he see's her. The younger children all gather around to get affectionate licks as Dean peeks his head from the kitchen as Sadie enters the living room to paw at the couch before jumping on it to lay her head down. This is the reason why Dean hates when Sam decides to spend the week over at his house. He has to bring Sadie with him instead of making the trip across town to his own apartment. Dean's in his apron, huffing in agitation as his eyes magnify to at the hairs Sadie is leaving behind in the furniture. He'll spend next Monday working his way around the house with the steam vacuum to ensure that not a single speck of fur has wormed it's way out of reach. Sam leaves Sadie with the kids as he corners Dean by the back door. Leaning in to give his big brother a peck on the lips away from young viewers and makes a cheeky remark.

"I love when you wear that apron." 

Dean's reddening face is most certainly defined by anger, certainly not by embarrassment as he realizes he's unconsciously selected the one with flowers of various colors and breeds imprinted into the fabric. He moves back to the island and resumes stirring the cupcake batter he's intent on perfecting. He has a recipe down packed and he wants to rub it in Crowley's face when the demon gets a mouthful of goodies Dean's been planning on driving up Bobby's way. Sam leans on Dean's back as he attempts to slyly get a finger dip of batter only to be slapped with the wooden spoon. 

"Keep your grimy mutt hands to yourself, Sammy. You ain't tainting my creations." 

Sam pouts the way he always does when Dean gets stern but gives a wicked smile when he scoops the batter off the back of his hand from where the wooden spoon made contact. Dean glares in reply, making his way to the sink to wash off the utensil only to return and find Sadie staring up with mocha brown eyes. She barks once and pants as she waits for Dean to greet her. Dean grimace as he remains glued to the spot, Sam staring expectantly. It's Ben that comes to the rescue as he calls on Sadie to join him and the other boys for a game of fetch outside. When the dog is called off is when Dean releases his breath, throwing one of Angie's sippy cups at Sam's head. 

"Ow!" 

"You should've helped me." 

Dean resumes fitting the paper outlines into the cupcake pan before pouring the batter into each individual slot. Making sure that they're all evenly leveled out. Sam washes his hands and begins working on the frosting as Gabrielle enters the kitchen holding her babydoll whose head has been detached from it's body. 

"Daddy, Sadie ripped Patrina!" Gabrielle shouts as she holds the evidence of a plastic baby head and a clothed baby body with stuffing falling from it's neck. Dean places his hands on his hips and stares at Sam. 

"This is why I don't like it when you bring Sadie over." 

"Dean, don't start with me." Sam warns as he gathers Gabrielle up and takes her to living room, promising to purchase her a new doll on Saturday. Dean turns to Angie who is coloring in her high chair as Gabrielle wails. 

"You're the only one who seems to listen to Daddy, huh?" Dean says as he kisses her head and waits for the timer. Angie is the quietest of the bunch. She isn't cranky unless she's sick or being bothered by one of the twins. She loves Ben the most out of all her siblings and most certainly a Daddy's Girl. Which is why Dean always has to keep her close. If he's not within eyesight, Angie throws a massive tantrum and won't calm down till Dean returns. All she requires is a coloring book and the girl is set. Gabrielle on the other hand constantly wants things. Perhaps because she's a four year old and every child desires items. Just Dean has never really been materialistic except when it came to the Impala. His Impala was the only item he couldn't do without. 

When the boys come into the house they track dirt from the backyard. They're hooting and hollering as Sadie is led upstairs. Her paw prints evident as they layer the carpet. Sam's relaxing on the couch while Skyping with Charlie. Dean's gripping his hair as he tries not to lose his temper with the fact that his freshly cleaned floor is now grimy.

"Meg is great! We had some kick ass time at a bar yesterday and we're going to the club tonight to see if we can score a hottie for a threesome." 

Dean stalks over to yank a handful of Sam's hair when he sees Charlie's face. Automatically he brightens up. 

"If it isn't my favorite sibling!" Dean praises as he grins wildly. He's relieved that hasn't had to go slay some Demon ass to save his friend. 

"What's my boss up to?" 

"Baking, kids and not killing Sam." 

Sam's far from amused and he let's Dean know it by pinching him. Dean's ten seconds away from strangling his younger brother but refrains since there's a witness. 

"I was just telling Sam about Meg. She's amazing! Smokin' hot and boy when she is naked I get all types of goosebumps."

"Charlie, hun, too much info."

Charlie scratches her head as she nods, blushing as she turns her tablet to face the other side of her apartment. There's Meg, reading a book and sipping on a diet coke. Glasses on the bridge of her nose. Her hair tied up in a ponytail. Meg wiggles her fingers at the camera and winks. When Charlie turns the tablet back in her direction is when Dean lets his jaw drop. 

"Well, fuck me. I'm really happy for you, babe. You know that I need you back at the office in three days right?"

Charlie rolls her eyes as she rest her back in her office chair. 

"What would you do without me."

"I'd have to hire Kevin full time and forced Sam to be my mindless IT slave but no one is better than you are."

"You're damn straight."

"See ya Thursday."

"Gotcha'. Adios, bitches." 

When Charlie ends the video call, Dean turns his attention back to Sam. 

"Get the broom and start sweepin'.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel wakes up on Monday and behold his older brother's blond hair is the yellow Halo that brushes of Castiel's cheeks. 

"Good morning, baby bro!" 

Castiel's response is to punch Gabriel square in the nose. The bridge of Archangel's nose securely snapping from Castiel's knuckles. 

"You son of a bitch!" Gabriel exclaims, clutching his nose that's profusely bleeding all over the carpet. Castiel sees that he's crying from the intensity of his vessel being harmed. Castiel grumbles and rolls out of the bed. 

"Cock sucker!" Gabriel continues to yell profanity as Castiel drags himself to the kitchen for coffee. 

 

Balthazar shows up as well, bustling into the apartment as soon as Castiel opens the door. He's dressed in a light gray cashmere sweater and navy blue  jeans. His hands buried in his pockets as he rummages for his phone, entering the apartment while Castiel finds his way back to his seat. 

"Gabriel?" 

Gabriel is healing his nose all the while glaring at Castiel who doesn't hide his smug expression. He wasn't supposed to be bothered for a full week but here Gabriel was. 

"Cassie, you can't punch him just because he's annoying." Balthazar lectures as he sends a text over to his assistant. He settles down on the couch next to Albert who growls a low warning. 

"Oh hush! I'm not here to steal your Daddy away, Albert." 

"What do you both want?" 

Gabriel throws his planning binder over to Castiel, who catches it effortlessly. Groaning when he flips the pages, perfectly laminated. The recipes all written with precision and focus. 

"Bal, please tell me you know these things." Castiel passes the binder over to Balthazar who flips through the pages with concentration. 

"I know about all of these! I'm a great chef and a better hair dresser." 

Castiel gives a pointed look at Gabriel who snatches the binder away. 

"I want Cass to do it." Gabriel claims.

"Cassie can't cook for shit compared to my skills!" Balthazar turns to Castiel to apologize. "No offense." 

"None taken." Castiel sips slowly and watches as the two angels argue over the situation. Gabriel suggesting that he doesn't want to work with Balthazar and thus they argue back and forth till the doorbell rings. Well, they continue on even as Castiel stands and walks the short distance to answer it.

 

Castiel isn't exactly surprised that Claire is standing at his apartment door, armed with every suitcase that was packed for college. She's all punk rock and lip gloss as she smacks her bubble gum. 

"Look what brat decided to show up!" Gabriel hollers from his position on the couch. Wiggling his fingers at Claire who gives him the middle finger as Castiel is aided by  Balthazar in getting the suitcases into the apartment. Castiel is only now coming to the realization that his apartment is much too small. He feels claustrophobic as he glances around his decent living space. Claire turns to Castiel who's crossing his arms as he waits for an explanation. 

"I got expelled." 

"Of course. I'd expect nothing less from you." Castiel exclaims as he gestures for her to take a seat. Claire's high heeled boots click loudly as she saunters over and sits. 

"Whoa! Big mama is packing some high end gear! Let Uncle Gabe get a look at them boots." Gabriel compliments as Clair tosses her feet into his lap so he can better examine the spikes and studs. The leather shiny from polish as Castiel sends death glares Gabriel's way. 

"I think Cassie is trying to say it's good to have you home." 

Castiel punches Balthazar in the arm before taking the armchair opposite from Claire. Gabriel's too entranced with the boots to care about anything else. Measuring the length of leather and imagining how'd he look in a pair. Balthazar settles on the armrest of the second armchair that Castiel is occupying, folding his arms over the back as he watches Claire. 

"Castiel, I didn't fit in to begin with."

"What about that scholarship, huh? It's a privilege to receive those not to mention the amount of money I dedicated into sending you and making sure you're comfortable."

Claire rolls her eyes and withdraws her feet back off Gabriel's lap. The Archangel pouting as he stares after them. 

"What is with you and education?"

"Education is important, Claire. Your father-"

"My father is dead, Castiel, because of you. So don't try to get all high and mighty." 

Castiel bites his tongue, eyeing the kitchen as he cradles his self-esteem closer. Balthazar rubs an assuring circle into the nape of his neck as Castiel focuses on the bitter young woman in front of him.

"You're right. Apologies, Claire. How long is your suspension?"

"A year."

Castiel frowns but doesn't comment. He feels Balthazar rub his back and trail over the bumps of his spine. His wings scrub the surface of his flesh, making his skin itch as the feathers threaten to poke through his pores. Begging to be petted by Balthazar’s talented fingers.

"Well, I'm sure Cassie is happy to have you home."

Castiel let's out a tight smile and nods in agreement. His throat tight and his feelings compressed into the column of his windpipe. 


End file.
